


maybe it was meant to be.

by NotGabby



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DNF, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGabby/pseuds/NotGabby
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	maybe it was meant to be.

“War” Dream said with confidence.

“what?”   
  


“You heard me Tommy” Dream and Tommy standing, face to face, looking at eachother dead in the eyes. “You fucked up Tommy, and this time, you won’t get away without consequences. You’ve had your fun and games, but when will you start being a real man? We all know you’re a small, puny child.” 

Sapnap pulls Dream aside, “What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you want to start another war?” Dream looks at him, emotionless, and turns back to look at Tommy. 

“Do you feel powerful Tommy? or do you feel weak?” Tommy looks at him, confused to what Dream is asking him. “Cmon Tommy, answer the question. How ya feeling?” “Powerful” The young man said. “Good, then you won’t back out of this.” 

“You have 24 hours, you have your team.” diverting his head to look at Tubbo, Wilbur, Technoblade and Quackity. Smirking a little bit when he looked at Techno. “And i have mine.” Doing the same but with George and Sapnap. “Get everything you need ready. And tomorrow... We fight.” Turning menacingly, and walking away, leaving everyone profoundly looking at eachother.

“Let’s go” Sapnap says tugging George along with him, “You know we can’t team with him” “With who? Dream?” “Exactly who i mean. George, he’s going crazy, he has no idea what he’s talking about. H- H- He doesn’t care about us anymore.” Looking down at his shoes. “And this is just the beginning. He’s going to continue to be like this. He’s gonna continue to be a bad guy George, and to be honest, i don’t know how to stop him.” George starts to speak up again. “So what do we do?” And after a couple seconds of silence. “What else can we do? We fight back.”


End file.
